


No Longer Alone

by lifelive94



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has a nightmare and Christine is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

"Please, Christine. Don't leave me! Please. Please. _Please_..."

Christine jolted awake upon hearing her lover cry out next to her. Erik was tossing his head back and forth, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

 _He must be having a bad dream_ , she thought to herself. He had them more often than not. Unfortunately, she seemed to be the star in most of his nightmares.

It had been almost a year since _Don Juan Triumphant_ , when she had had to make the most important decision of her life. It had seemed so obvious at the time that Raoul was the man for her. They had known each other as children, and he had reminded her of a happier, more peaceful, time. Being with Raoul was easy. There were no doubts in her mind when Raoul had come down to the Phantom's lair to rescue her. She had planned on doing everything in her power to escape.

There were so many emotions running through her body that night. Despair, pity, anger, _fear_. When Erik forced her to choose between a life with him and Raoul's life, she had never felt more desperate.

In the beginning, she was only trying to appeal to the Phantom's better side. Having come up with the plan to kiss him seemed genius. Being an actress gave her the courage to do what seemed, to her, impossible. His face frightened and intimated her, yes, but, it appeared to be the only way.

Her lips melding to his had changed things. As soon as their lips touched she realized, she had been so horribly blind. He had been so hesitant at first, so frightened. Pity consumed her. Along with pity came the hint of familiarity. It felt almost like coming home after a long time away.

Wanting to experience the feeling again, she pressed her lips to his a second time. And that is when she knew leaving Erik was not an option. He was her other half and living in denial was no longer in the cards for her. Erik had been right- they had reached the point of no return. 

She gently tried to wake him up. "Sweetheart, wake up."

"I beg of you! Anything! I will do anything if you promise to stay. I need you, Christine. Oh, god, I need you," he continued to plead.

Not being able to stand watching him so, she grabbed both of his shoulders in an attempt to shake him awake. "Erik, wake up! I'm right here. You need to wake up now."

He shot up in bed, coming very close to colliding with her jaw. His hands automatically started feeling around in the bed. She realized that it had been her when he found her, and he greedily clutched her to his chest.

She felt his breath heavily against her shoulder. Trying to calm him, she possessively pulled him to her with one arm, while the other was used to card her hand through his sparse hair.

"I'm here," she reassured him in what she hoped to be a soothing voice. The truth was she was having a hard time remaining calm. His nightly dreams were starting to take a toll on her as well.

Seeing him in pain never got easier, and there didn't seem to be an end to the pain in sight. Every night since she had told Raoul that he would have to leave without her, they had slept in the same bed. And every night he had had nightmares that it had all gone a different way.

"Christine," Erik breathed out. "Oh, Christine." 

It took some time, but eventually he loosened his tight hold on her. He moved his head so that he could lean his forehead against her's. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"There is no need for an apology, love. I only wish that you would trust me enough to know that I would never leave. I love you, Erik." 

"I do trust you! I am always afraid that something will change though. It would be of no fault of your own if you changed your mind. No one, including myself, could blame you. How you have the courage to look upon me without my mask day in and day out still amazes me. I can hardly believe it. Not only do you look, but you touch as well! This past year has been heavenly, Christine, and I am so afraid that it will all end. I have had you, and I couldn't bear losing you now, or ever. I would be nothing without you." 

He looked so desperate for her to understand that she pulled him to her again, and he hid his face in the curve between her head and shoulder.

She tried to think of something to say, anything to say that would be of help to him, yet nothing was coming to mind. She had said everything there was to be said in the past year.

Perhaps there wasn't a need for words. Erik needed more time obviously. He needed time to understand that she would always be there. He needed her constant love and comfort. Both things she was more than willing to give him. She had all the time in the world to make him realize that he would never be alone again.

She only hoped that eventually he would find peace. For that was all that she wanted for him. Having lived his whole life alone, he deserved it. Tomorrow she would try to find the words that would help bring him peace. For now though, she would continue to hold him till he was ready to fall back asleep again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
